One of the annoyances with fluid transfer devices and particularly with exhaust fans that are used to cool equipment is that audible noise is generated by the fan moving the air as well as by the air flowing through a discharge duct. Generally, equipment cabinets or other type apparatus have exhaust fans that direct the fluid stream directly away from the cabinet without regard to noise generation even though sound absorbing materials are often used to absorb fluid noise. The present invention comprises a hood that can be mounted on the discharge duct of existing equipment to capture a fluid stream and through a process of smoothly redirect the fluid stream so that a sound wave can only travel from the inlet to the outlet by passing through the fluid stream where maintaining the fluid stream in a laminar flow condition as it flows from an inlet to the outlet. Through the process of controlling the flow state and the positioning of the inlet and outlet ducts the generation of noise due to turbulence and sound waves is inhibited by the hood thus minimizing the need for sound absorbing materials.